The Disappearance of the Girl
by Dayma Bouhouli
Summary: A tortured kid finally rescued.. But how would her life change? Rated M to be safe (this is my first fanfic so sorry for the bad summary please read and review)
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long time since she was gone, but a short while since she was reported missing..

It was her own decision to leave.. It was in fact the first time she was able to choose for herself, to decide her fate..

It was tough for her, living a miserable life where she knew no one, and no one knew about her, even her parents didn't know her all that much, and never tried to..

It was the life of a normal girl in a normal family, but only the girl could tell the truth.. She knew that they hated her. They were mean and merciless, treated her cruelly and unfairly, made her life a living hell on purpose.. They'd lock her in the house, ordered her to clean the house on her own ever since she was still so young, despite being wealthy and would afford a house maid.. They'd beat her ferociously for no reason, throwing away everything she held dear, punishing her by giving her no food or making her stay out of the house even during rainy or snowy nights if she made any tiny mistake.. But she endured all of it and kept silent for long twelve years, suffering endless pain, sadness, grief..

It all led to her becoming mentally unstable, depression took over her, developing all kinds of phobia.

It all led to her beginning to fall into madness..

Yet, when her parents discovered her state awfully late, they took the chance to lock her away in a very separate room of the house, making it look legal with the help of a fake psychologist..

It all led to her being totally left behind, alone to be consumed by the darkness, slowly giving in to the voices inside of her head and to the illusions and hallucinations.. She would punch the wall and kick the metallic furniture, she would scratch her forehead so hard her skin would rip apart and bleed, she would shout loud and pull her hair till it'd cut off, but the voices never disappeared, never stopped frightening her, reminding her of her state, pushing her to put an end to her life.. Yet, in between of her rage crisis, she would regain some sanity due to being mentally and physically exhausted. She would sob quietly, whispering whatever her mind was wondering..

" _Why did they lock me away?"_

" _Why didn't they try to help me instead?"_

" _Why were they so cruel when I did nothing wrong?"_

" _Why was everything happening to me, who only knew of life half of what an average twelve year old girl would?"_

" _Why was my fate dictated by my parents from the very beginning? Why couldn't I be my own master?"_

She was still sane when they isolated her, this prison is what made her state of mind worse.. All she ever needed was care, kindness, love, the simple things a child would expect from his family _,_ though she never asked, nor did she ever complain. She was forcing herself to accept the situation, always finding excuses and always being optimistic. She would always find a refuge, a way out, despite being an only child and having no one to lean on.

It was until she 'met' this someone, this shadowy child like creature, which she believed was her own creation, but still ignored that fact as he became her only friend, the only barrier to keep her from totally deteriorating her mental health.

She'd call him Purple Guy, as the shadow wasn't really black, what made him different from the others who tried to scare her. Although he didn't seem pleased with that name, he never complained..

She'd always talk to him, play with him, sleep while he watched over her and made sure nothing disturbed her, though he never actually spoke, showed up his face or even revealed his name.. However, they both didn't mind it, they comprehended each other with no need for words, and that's when she understood that he was there, that he was REAL..

It was until Purple Guy told her that they will never come back for her, that her parents abandoned her, even when she recovered a bit with his help.. Despite knowing that all along, she didn't want to believe it, it was already too much for her to handle.. But the genuine voice of Purple Guy made her no longer afraid or running away..

It was then when she admitted she couldn't stay there for the rest of her life and decided to find a way to escape. Being the smart kid she was, she figured out that the floor was easy to break since it was all worn out pieces of wood, and beneath it was fine soil that she could dig in a tunnel with her bare hands.. She worked hard digging for days, pausing each time she heard footsteps..

It was until she finally got out, on a quite night with only the moon in sight. She breathed in the fresh air and sighed deeply in relief for once.. Then she began running away, as far as possible, turning every now and then to make sure no one was following behind other than Purple Guy..

An hour later, she found herself in an empty park, so she sat down on a bench in order to collect herself, assimilate the situation and think of what to do next. She could spend the night but not live in there.. Not even didn't she know where she was but also she didn't know what to do. She felt helpless, even hopeless, and started to freak out, but Purple Guy assured her that he knew a nearby semi abandoned pizzeria where they could stay as long as they wanted to if nobody found out. She agreed to his suggestion and they both headed straight to their new destination: Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfiction so I'd really love to hear your thoughts about it.**

 **Comments, reviews, ideas, and correcting grammar mistakes are all welcome :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the empty road, the little girl considered asking about the well being of her companion, as they were walking nonstop for half an hour now and haven't really rested back in the park. So when she turned around she was surprised to see the shape of her friend enlightened for the first time: thin build, long arms and legs striped black and white, white face like a drama mask with two drawn lines like tears down his eye sockets and two red circles like blush on his cheeks. She was so surprised her jaw dropped, he was a Marionette, similar to the one she used to have and cherish before her parents threw it away..

-"I-I'm sorry if.. if my appearance scares you.." he bitterly said, turning his head away

-"N-No! Not at all! I was rather amazed. I like you.." she assured him in an innocent tone

-"Can I call you Purple Puppet then?", she asked

-"Even just PP is enough, it's less formal", he giggled

-"And I'm Genesis", she softly added, extending her hand.

She gave him a warm smile upon seeing him nodding and shaking her back, and they both continued walking, this time side by side.

Eventually, she spotted the signboard of the pizzeria. It was an old creepy building, the sight of it sent chills down her spine, but she soon calmed down when her friend patted her shoulder. He was taller than her, which made her feel comfortable and secure. Standing in front of the locked door, the marionette gestured her to keep quiet and wait for him. He jumped to the far window and disappeared in the dark.

A couple of minutes passed, and Genesis started to feel uneasy, the air thickening around her. Turning around, she spotted a blurry purplish figure standing inches away from her. Thinking it was her friend, she excitedly crossed the road to join him on the other side. Getting closer, she noticed that he was shorter, with normal arms and legs, so she stopped in her tracks. Getting suspicious, she began to walk backwards cautiously.

 _-"It's not PP, it's a man.."_ she whispered to herself anxiously.

The stranger slowly approached the terrified girl; his only apparent features are a sharp object in his left hand and a devilish grin on his face.

Sensing the danger, she yelled her friend's name repeatedly, slamming her fists onto the door to get his attention. But it was all in vain as the man covered her mouth and nose with a wet weird smelling cloth, bringing the sharp object to her neck.

 _-"Shhh!"_ he ordered, in an angry tone, and dragged her away from the door she was clinging to.

Tears streaming down her now closed eyes, she struggled to break free of her aggressor's firm grip. She slowly started to lose her senses, as the urge to sleep was overwhelming.

Suddenly, the attacker let go of her, and she collapsed to the side of the road, hearing a huge knock to the ground followed by an ear wrecking screaming, metallic cracking and bones breaking. The girl was so terrified. She couldn't see what was going on, and couldn't even move a muscle.

It was a matter of seconds before the mass of terrorizing voices began to fade away, and the last thing Genesis heard was the so familiar voice of her friend.

 _-"It's over now.. You can sleep.. Everything is going to be alright.."_

And then it all went black.

* * *

 **I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the previous one but that's how I saw it..**

 **Feel free to let me know about your thoughts and ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis awoke slowly, her vision still blurry.

It was dark around her, but she could feel she was lying on a mess of comfy sheets.

Even though this wasn't clearly a luxurious bed like the one she had back at her house, it was strangely more peaceful.

For the first time, she felt calm while immerged in complete darkness, contrary to her prior life in that cell, where the darkness scared her immensely..

While she yawned and stretched her arms, she felt a hard object next to her on the floor. It was a flashlight.

She switched it on and looked around her. She was in what seemed like a storage room. Boxes were everywhere, whether empty or filled with different strange looking tools.

But what caught her attention the most was the shelves on the wall to her right. There were multiple masks on them.

She recognized they were part of the workers' costumes in the pizzeria, as many animal masks somehow resembled the bear head on the signboard of the pizzeria. Other parts were also arranged like arms and legs and metallic skeletons, which freaked her out a bit.

 _-"So, I am actually inside the pizzeria.."_

She cautiously got up and walked to the door right in front of her. But before her hand reached the knob, she heard something fell to the ground with a weird knock.

Not daring to move an inch, she listened to the object rolling on the ground with an unsteady speed, until it touched her leg. She was frozen in place, her blood bumping hurtfully in her veins, her heart beating so fast it'd jump out of her chest.

She was so terrified she closed her eyes, her arms were shaking and her legs were no longer supporting her right.

Her eyes went down to the direction of her legs, waiting for the object to move, but it stood still. With twitching fingers, she flashed the light towards it, and sighed deeply when she saw it was just one of the costume's parts, a yellow bear head. She picked it up with both her hands and traced with her eyes its rolling path. To her surprise, there was a yellow suit placed against the wall to her right. She carefully went to the side of the suit and crawled next to it. She leaned against its furry surface and relaxed to the soft sensation against her skin. She wasn't sleepy or tired but this kind of comfort made her forget just about everything. She hugged the bear head tightly close to her as if it was her precious teddy bear, the one that her parents disposed of and burned to ashes in front of her..

Nearly an hour passed before Genesis could notice light coming from the small gap under the door.

 _-"Someone switched on the lights.. Maybe it's Purple Puppet!"_ , she whispered to herself and to the yellow bear head.

She rapidly got up, put the mask on the suit and ran to the door. She opened it slightly and peaked outside: there was only a hallway that led to what seemed like the main area of the pizzeria. With no threat found in sight, she stepped in that hallway. Closing the door behind her, she saw a sign that read "Backstage" on it.

 _-"Guess I won't get lost if I remembered each room's signboard.."_

And with that, she walked down the hallway and arrived into a vast room. There were large tables covered with white long tablecloths and party hats.

This dining place consisted of a Show stage, a corner with closed curtains that read "Pirate Cove"..

_"Hello! Heellooo! What are you doing here, kid?"

Genesis jumped forward and screamed from the bottom of her lungs when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a ranging voice to her ear.

-" Ahh sorry I startled you.. Uuhh I'm just the night guard here, y-you know.. Um the place is still closed, it's only 6 am.."

After almost having a panic attack, the girl calmed down when she knew this guy was clearly not the one who attacked her, yet she instantly became sad and shameful, all the events that happened to her rushing back to her mind.

She felt guilty and vulnerable, averting her gaze to her feet.

-"H-hello, kid.. Uuhh It's okay if you don't want to talk about it.. Um if you really want to stay here, I-I can make sure nobody finds out, if you just hide whenever you hear any unusual sound.. Um the staff always come by from time to time to check on things.. Uuhh I guess you know now that there are animatronics in here. They are friendly during the day but not so much at night, so I-I'll let you discover them and interact with them on your own.. Um so this can be our little secret..Um you can trust me, you know.. I-I guess.."

The kid immediately looked up to the man. This was the first time someone offered her help apart from Purple Puppet.

She felt he was indeed telling the truth. His green brownish eyes were sparkling and his lips forming a soft smile.

The guy rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, probably feeling embarrassed. His cheeks turned a light red as he passed his shaky fingers through his blond hair, still avoiding eye contact.

 _-"He is cute.."_ , She thought to herself, as she extended her baby finger towards him.

-"Pinky Promise?", she asked him with determination

Their eyes locked on each other. The guy chuckled sweetly and extended his finger as well, not feeling awkward anymore, but still his cheeks were rosy.

-"Um yeah, sure..", he said gently.

Then he patted her head, ruffling and messing up her curly hair and spoke up.

-"I-I have to go now, my shift has already ended.. Um I'll be back at midnight for my new night, but I-I'll come earlier if you want me to, you know.. Uuhh play together, or something.."

-"Yes ! I'd love to..", she replied quickly, happiness and excitement were apparent in her eyes.

-"Great ! Um then see you tonight.."

The guy smiled to her and walked to the exit. He stopped and waved to the little girl before leaving, locking the door behind him.

Genesis was so glad. She was beginning to make new friendships! Something she never fully experienced previously. Having P.P and this new blond guy, she was positive that everything will be just fine..

* * *

 **Sorry this came so late, but I had many exams and I fell sick, so I really don't know when will I be able to update again, but I hope it'll be soon..**

 **A big thank you to Isaac Clarke who helped me and inspired me a lot :*  
**

 **A shoutout to Dragmo for being the first to review both previous chapters 3  
**

 **Thanks for all of you.. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far**

 **I always update the chapters and correct things so re download the story to get the improved chapters :p**

 **As always, all reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcome :D**


	4. Chapter 4

It was only past 6am when the night guard left the pizzeria. Genesis was so happy she got to meet a new person, and perhaps, make a new friendship, just like Purple Puppet..

Although she didn't see the marionette since the attack, she didn't think about it much. To her own surprise, she didn't even question his absence, or doubt his return. She just knew deep within her that he was coming back soon.. That feeling, for her, was bizarre enough that she quickly brushed off the matter and turned her attention to the newcomers in the room: the animatronics..

They were five giant moving suits, with animal-like heads, yet they appeared nothing close to scary robots, unlike how the blond guy described them earlier..

They were walking a bit slow but steadily and rhythmically, which made the girl's eyes wider and her mouth forming a big 'O' as she stood still in awe, watching them coming near..

One of them stopped walking and turned towards the young teen –a brown bear with shiny blue eyes, wearing a black hat and a matching bowtie- acknowledging her presence, locking his eyes on hers.

-"Look who's here already!", another animatronic spoke up behind the bear one -a purple bluish robot with a red bowtie and a guitar in hand- apparently surprised..

-"How did ya' get here, kid? The place'still closed, ya' know?", a third one approached her. He was a red fox, his right eye covered with a black eye patch and the other glowing gold..

-"You better go back to your parents before the staff members find you", the rabbit said, pointing to the exit door.

Genesis slowly turned to the door, her eyes watering. She couldn't believe her ears; she was yet again rejected, she wasn't welcome here, she had to know earlier, she wasn't welcome anywhere..

With that in mind, she erupted crying. She felt abandoned and heart-broken, as she covered her face with her hands and cried louder and louder, with each new sad thought adding to the storm inside her head, hot tears running down her cheeks and wetting her hands and shirt..

-"You guys are good for nothing..", a female voice echoed within the gang, "you scared this little girl!", she scolded the others as she went beside Genesis and hugged her.

-"Don't you cry, little child, you don't have to go if you don't want to..", she told her calmly while patting her shoulder.

Genesis looked up at her: she was a yellow chicken, her fur felt as soft and warm as the yellow bear back in the storage room, so the girl started to relax and wipe her tears.

-"Then, what's your name?"

-"I..I"m..G-Genesis"

-"Nice to meet you, Genesis. That's a really cute name you have. I'm Chica, and those two are Bonnie and Foxy..", she replied, flashing the two a quick glare..

-"We're sorry, little one..", Bonnie said, and leant near Chica.

-"We didn' mean ta scare ya'..", Foxy continued, bending to the height of the little kid.

-"You know? I play the guitar and I know plenty of songs, I can play them to you anytime you want!"

-"And I can tell ya' about the time I was a pirate; the most amazin' adventures of the sea world, even greater than Sindbad's!"

Genesis giggled softly at the offers. Sure, she would love to spend time with them, someday..

-"That big'old bear there's Freddy..", Foxy pointed at the other animatronic that stood away from them, his eyes still locked on Genesis's..

-"He is the singer of our band", Chica explained.

-"He isn't really the type to talk or interact much..", Bonnie added in a kind of whisper..

Genesis turned to face Freddy, who just walked away, probably uninterested, and her expression saddened.

-"But don't you worry, Genesis, it isn't because of you, it's just who he is. I bet you'll get used to each other in no time", Chica said reassuringly and winked secretly to her . Then the three of them stood up.

-"This was nice'n intrestin', kid. But we gotta head to our spots now..", Foxy announced.

-"The workers should be here soon, and they better not find us roaming around..", Bonnie added.

-"You too should go and hide if you still want to stay and don't want to be caught", Chica said in a warning tone.

-"See ya' later, ma'lady!", Foxy waved to the girl and entered 'Pirate Cove', while Bonnie and Chica followed behind Freddy and up to the stage. It startled the child to see Freddy's gaze sharply fixated on her, it scared her a bit, too. Yet at the same time, it was fascinating; something about him and his stare attracted her more than the other animatronics.

She stared back for some time, spacing out into those turquoise bright eyes. She felt like they were holding some kind of strong emotions, despite the vivid color usually reflecting only calmness and wisdom. It felt like they were hiding a deep craving, an old grudge, an upcoming rebellion..

Hearing multiple footsteps snapped the girl back to reality, and made her instantly sprint to the storage room. Arriving there, she opened the door gently and locked it carefully behind her, as to not cause any attracting sound. She then hurriedly crawled beside the familiar yellow suit, held the bear head close to her chest and waited.

She could hear the workers going back and forth all along the hallway, so she listened carefully to what they were saying..

-"Hey, is it true that this is our last day working in here?", one of them asked.

-"Yeah, but it's not like we're being fired. They just can't seem to be capable of paying us anymore..", another one replied.

-"The franchise's work has dropped enormously since the incidents, it's only logical and understandable that no parent wants to bring their child over anymore.. Too bad they'll have to close the pizzeria eventually..", a third guy explained.

-"Incidents? What are you talking about?.." the first one questioned.

-" The bite of '87, the five missing children.. How come you didn't hear about it?", another worker shouted angrily, "everyone's talking about it and doubting this whole business! Like how could a spring lock failure possibly occur when the suits were so much praised and even certificated for extreme safety? It caused that poor child to stay in a coma, since '87, still on the verge on dying.."

-"It is quite scary to think about it.. And with the case of these missing children still open, no evidence of them being alive or dead yet, there's no way parents won't be afraid of this place, they would think that responsible could be anyone, even among us workers and guards.. And they have all the right to think so and shut down this place for the sake of their children..", continued the second one.

-"Man, I'll be scared to death if my child spends another minute in this place!", the third one admitted..

Genesis was paralyzed; this was too thrilling and horrifying.. She was in a place where heinous unsolved crimes happened, a place where children her age went missing, never to be found again.. _Similar to myself_ , she thought..

What she sorted out of the workers' chats was unbelievable, chocking, and chilling.. But she wasn't going to run away again. This time, she wasn't willing to back down.. She'd ask the night guard about it, question the animatronics, and do whatever it'd take to uncover the truth, and maybe, save the children from this terrible nightmare.. That was what Genesis decided, both for herself and the sake of these kids, to take this weight on her shoulders..

She looked down at the bear head squeezed between her arms..

 _-"This time, I won't be afraid, not anymore.. I will learn the truth, I will certainly save those kids, I won't fail.. I won't fail.."_ , she kept repeating to herself, until locking sounds echoed through the place, and then the pizzeria became dead quite, apart from the continuous whispers of the little girl..

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, I finally finished my exams so I can update on a regular basis from now on..**

 **Still revising and re-updating the chapters so re-download them! ;)**

 **Thanks for sticking with me and hope you enjoy the story so far.. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

-" _This time, I won't be afraid.. I won't fail.. I.. Won't.. Fail.._ "

Those words were so true, this promise she made to herself was so real, Genesis immediately got up from the ground and headed to the main area, the bear head still firmly squeezed between her arms. She wasn't willing to waste any time, she was going to talk to both the animatronics and the blond guy, tonight..

She made her way through the long hallway, the moonlight illuminating her path, and was soon accepted by profound darkness engulfing the dining area. As she went deeper into the dimness, she recognised the silhouettes of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica standing on stage, stone-still. Their eyes that once were shining bright, were now totally black, empty..

Her chest started aching from the ferocious beats, fright and anger boiling inside her, as she approached the now a bit visible stage, her eyes adjusting to the dark, but her heart not accepting the situation, fearing the worst..

-" _N..No.. This.. can't be.. Th..They can't die.. Right?.. What did they do.. the workers.. did they do something?.._ "

Hastening heartbeats were more and more audible throughout the room, and Genesis was standing in front of the animatronics, stunned for very long moments, her brain drained of everything, until her body could no longer bear the aches of her burning chest, and all of a sudden, she jumped on stage, yelling at the numb robots in a deafening yet lamentable voice.

-"No! No! You can't.. Die! Not yet! There are children who need you! I NEED YOU!"

She tried shaking the nearest one, still crying out with all her might.

-"Wake up! P..Please wak.." and her voice cracked, a hurting dry throat not allowing her to continue pleading the animatronics to listen to her and help her with finding the missing children..

-" _All that I wanted was to rescue these poor kids, but I couldn't do anything._.", she thought so as she leant on the back of the unshakeable animatronic, arms dangling in exhaustion, being able to only mutter low sobs and pained moans.

Her right fist moved on her own and hit the metallic surface, and soon followed the left one, weak slow hits echoed repeatedly in the room, mixed with heavy short breaths and low mumbles.. And with no warning, a mechanical growl burst out from the animatronic, whose belly lit up brightly, and a soft calming lullaby ensued shortly after..

It alarmed the young Genesis and she stepped away, fixing the large robot with wide watery hazel eyes. He didn't move at all, but the lullaby went on playing, bringing back sweet memories to the mind of the child; this was the same song she used to listen to before going to sleep. She remembered the music box she used to have and cherish the most within the few belongings of hers that her parents luckily didn't throw away.. A lonely tear escaped her eye, heated with the memory of her past life, that soon was wiped away by cold shaking fingers..

Genesis moved to the side and peeked at the face of the animatronic; it was Freddy. She stepped near and burried her face in his forearm, as she drifted away with the musical waves. His fur was as soft as Chica's, but it still felt warmer and better in some way.. Few seconds passed and the bear was moving his arm around the child's shoulder, encircling her closer. The movement surprised Genesis and she looked up at Freddy; he was.. looking back at her, but it was diffrent from before, he wasn't glaring, he was just.. staring.. with a soft expression, the hints of a smile threatening to stretch the corners of his mouth.. like he was lost in his own thoughts and sweet memories..

The child kept her gaze locked on his, as if it would allow her to enter his own small world, the one he was living in inside of his mind, if he had one.. Anyone with a face wearing such a deep expression as his would definitely have a mind.. A beautiful one..

-"Aren't you afraid?", Freddy spoke up in a deep low voice.

-"N-No.. Not at all.. Why would I be?", the girl replied nervously.

Freddy looked to the area in front of him, to the well arranged tables and empty chairs..

-"You're all alone in here, and it's dark..", he said.

-"I-I'm quite used to the darkness now.. B-But I'm not alone.. You are all here with me..", she explained, trying to sound cheerful despite the sadness gripping at her chest..

There was a faint smile that crossed the bear's face, but faded as soon as it appeared, and he sighed.

-"I heard the workers talking earlier.. Is this place really going to be shut down?", Genesis asked.

-"Yes, it's true..", the bear affirmed, "they already deactivated us..".

-"Then how come you are still.. Awake?".

-"We can switch ourselves on or off whenever we want to.. That's what the staff don't know about us..".

Genesis worringly turned to Bonnie and Chica.

-"So why aren't they awake yet?".

-"They chose not to..", Freddy sighed again.

-"They don't feel well, so they wanna keep sleepin' for a littl' while, young lady..", came in another voice.

The girl looked over at the source of the voice; it was Foxy, stepping out of Pirate Cove.

-"I'mma go and turn the lights on. Be right back, 'kay?", he announced. Freddy nodded to the fox, who went out of the room waving to Genesis. She waved back and looked up again to the bear, and he looked down at her. She felt his gaze penetrating her soul and seeing right through her mind, as if they've known each other for a long time..

-"The song will stop once the lights are on again", the brown robot said.

-"But why?", the girl protested.

-"The song was added to my system only to ensure the guests' safety and entertain them in case of a an electrical problem..", the animatronic explained briefly.

The place soon lit up again, and the lullaby stopped, much to the girl's disappointment.

Freddy took his hand off the kid's shoulder, stepped away and tilted his head down, closing his eyes and sighing, deeply and painfully..

-"A-Are you going to.. Go to sleep.. Like Bonnie and Chica?", the girl asked worryingly. The bear kept silent, not opening his eyes.

-"P-Please stay with me!", she shouted as she clung to his furry arm and hid her face with it, being on the verge of breaking into tears.

Freddy didn't say a word. Instead, he opened his eyes and turned his head slightly, his gaze falling on this intriguing sight beside him; a little kid clinging to him, glued to his arm, like her life depends on him.. It's true that he was an entertainer and children often hug him or cling to him when they refuse to leave, but this felt diffrent, this felt like a desperate call for help..

 _-"Odd enough.. Being with kids was always an obligation as my job.. This is the first time I.. FEEL.. Empathy.. Towards this kid.. I FEEL like I want to help her.. I NEED to.. Oddlly enough.."_ , the bear thought to himself as he eyed the petite figure sticking to him..

Freddy slowly moved his palm on the child's head patting it gently and spoke as softely as he could for not to scare her:

-"Fine then.. I'll stay with you..".

-"Really?! Thank you~!" , Genesis shouted happily and hugged the brown animal, squeezing him tight, then quickly let go and asked enthusiastically:

-"So what are we going to do now? Are you going to show me around? Are we going to play funny games? Ahh let me hear you singing! I never heard someone sing to me before..".

-"Take it easy, kid. You'll get the chance to do all of it. First things first, you mustn't make too much noise and disturb the others..", the bear warned.

-"Oww.. Sorry..", she said sheepishly.

-"Now then.. I'll be your guid and take you on a tour through the pizzeria..", Freddy said offering his hand and smiling feebly.

-"Squee! Can't wait!", the girl shouted joyfully, as she grabbed the animatronic's hand and pulled him out of the dining area.

* * *

I am so sorry for updating this late.. I know it's been more than three months since the last chapter but I really had no free time and I had to rewrite this chapter many times.. Anyways still no valid excuses but I assure you that I am finishing this story no matter what, and I have a pretty good plot for it.. Thanks for not unfollowing or un-favouriting hhhhhh I hope you are still enjoying this story :D


	6. Chapter 6

The bear let the young girl guide him through the hallways and followed in silence, as Genesis explored the pizzeria inch by inch, hysterically opening all doors, switching lights on and shouting in awe at everything she saw; costumes, games, posters and children's paintings of Freddy and his band, equipment, furniture, even toilets.. She asked the animatronic all kinds of questions about the pizzeria and its different areas, who replied to each one of them as he was programmed to.. She then went to the office, grabbed a sheet paper and some pens, and started drawing a map of the pizzeria so she won't get lost from now on. Freddy kept observing the young girl as she was setting the place's layout, complementing her drawing skills and reminding her of minor details now and then.

When the tour came to an end, both Freddy and Genesis went back to the dining area, neither one exhausted.

-"Helloo there littl' ladyh.. How was yor' exploring? Which area did'ya like the most?", Foxy asked, waving his hook at the girl and kneeling to her height.

-"The office is so cool and has lots of devices and interesting things!", she replied cheerfully.

-"You must be hungry then. Lucky you, little one, I prepared pizza for all of us!", Chica walked over with a soft smile, carrying both her and Bonnie pizza boxes.

-"Ohh Chica! Bonnie! You both woke up already?! That's great! We can play together and have lots of fun!" , Genesis giggled loudly as she was happily jumping around and spinning nonstop.

-"You have to eat first dear, or else the pizza will go cold.." , Bonnie said as he rested his metallic hand on top of her head, halting her hectic movements. The kid looked up to the rabbit and pouted at his words.

-"We will all play together once we eat, now go wash your hands..", Chica reassured Genesis who quickly went back to her restless jumps and spins as she stormed out of the main area and headed to the W.C.

-"Been a'while since we interacted with'a child this much, but it's kinda fun.." , Foxy said with a smirk.

-"She's so energetic and enthusiastic..", Chica affirmed smiling warmly.

-"A sight to admire.." , Bonnie continued with a chuckle, arranging the pizza boxes.

-"That's youth.." , Freddy quietly sighed and walked to Bonnie to help him set the table.

Genesis ran through the hallways and to the restrooms jumping joyfully and pausing briefly each now and then to admire the scribbles that covered the walls, mostly made by children, but a certain poster drew her attention and she stopped.

 _This wasn't here before, I checked every single hanging paper earlier with Freddy.. I'm sure it wasn't here before.._

Unable to clearly see the poster, she took out her flashlight and lit the wall in front of her, only to shout out loud and fall backwards, her back hitting the cold wall, as she looked with terror at the displayed picture: Freddy cracking his jaws wide open, ripping his head off with both paws..

Her mouth stretched open to a nearly impossible extent, her eyes screaming pure terror, unable to move away from the poster, she froze in her place, streaming ghost-cold tears..

Several seconds passed and Chica was rushing in towards the girl, taking her in her arms and calming her down, and the rest of the animatronics followed quickly after her.

-"Are you okay, child? Are you hurt?" , Bonnie asked worriedly.

-"What da'hell happened here?", Foxy questioned, scanning their surroundings for any visible threat.

-"F-Freddy.. His h-head.. r-ripped.." , Genesis was stuttering and stumbling over her words, barely abke to speak, her eyes flickerd and her body quiverd in the robot's arms.

-"It's okay girl, nothing's wrong with Freddy, he's standing right there look!" , Chica pointed at the bear in an attempt to soothe the terrified child.

The kid looked over at Freddy, who was a bit uneasy and gazed back at her with a frown and worrying blue eyes. She then turned to the wall facing her and the poster wasn't there anymore, instead was another boring childish doodle.. It made her feel as if she was just making things up, yet she knew that what she saw wasn't an illusion..

Genesis stood up slowly to her feet, apologised for worrying the animatronics over 'nothing', and hurried into the restrooms. Stepping in, she closed the door behind her, and moved to the nearest sink to wash her face and cool down. She let the water flow as she gazed at her reflection in the broken mirror in front of her: a pale face, tired round brown eyes with small dark rings underneath them, shades of red and grey marked her skin revealing the bones beneath, her clothes were wrinkled and untidy, which made her uneasy, as she didn't get used to dust and dirt and wearing the same clothes for long, not even back in that cell.. _Oh that cell,_ she thought _, I miss my house, home sweet home, was it even sweet? All I have left are bad, bad memories.. Why?.._ she lowered her head, as she sunk deeper into her thoughts, trying to hold back the tears that started filling the corners of her eyes..

-"Don't worry, child. Everything will be fine. It'll be over soon." A familiar voice rang in her ears, bringing her back from her horrible daydreams. She slowly rose her head, only to see Purple Puppet's reflection in the mirror. The girl turned around quickly and gazed at her friend, with unbelievably wide open eyes, taking in the sight in front of her.

 _He's back.. He didn't change at all, and still he's back.._

In a mere second, the child was hugging her friend as tight as her little hands could handle, being back to her cheerful self, smiling and giggling, feeling warm at heart.

-"Purple Puppet! I'm so glad you're back! I thought you went away and wouldn't come back.."

-"Don't you worry, my child. I'll always be there for you. I am your friend." The marionette said as he pulled away from the girl's grip, looking down at her with those familiar empty eye sockets, but for Genesis they seemed so alive, just like Freddy's.. Any normal human being would be a bit intimidated with the Puppet's eyes more than those of Freddy, but for her, the animatronic's eyes were fascinating and attractive, and PP's were oddly even more calm and alluring.. He was her friend after all, the first friend she ever had..

A hand resting on her head cleared her vision and she focused back on PP, a welcoming smile crossed her face.

-"Are you okay, my child? You look pale and tired..", the marionette asked.

-"Oh yes, yes, I'm fine, it's just that some disturbing poster seemed to appear out of nowhere in the hall and is frightened me, or maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me..", the girl's expression saddened a bit.

-"Oh you poor little thing, do not worry about it, after all, you do know that this place isn't completely, let's say, normal..I believe you did figure that out earlier, hence, you should be expecting more suchlike acts, paranormal stunts is perhaps a better way to put it right..".

PP was talking slowly and rhythmically, in a soothing calm voice and meditative tone it seemed as though there was nothing to worry about, he seemed as though he had all the time in the world, as though he held all the secrets of existence; a tone so tender and serene it made Genesis rapt, bewitched for a brief while, almost angelic it transported her to a long forgotten time and place where an unmistakably identical voice used to echo, euphorically, then faintly, then sorrowfully..

-"Unfortunately, I cannot explain more or reveal any details, for my presence is limited.. However, you are a clever one, and you will soon come to understand what is it that's unsettling about this place, these animatronics, possibly even me, so until then, I bid you farewell.. Take care, child..".

The girl couldn't regain focus quickly enough to respond to her friend or catch a glimpse of his silhouette before he disappeared into thin air as swiftly as he first took shape.. And so she was left alone, again, trembling to the cold breeze coming in through the high up window. She was sad now that PP left her again, even when he did say he'll be coming back, the fact that he let her in this place and didn't stay with her because 'his presence is limited", that he was shy and nervous then became all formal and composed just wasn't quite right and puzzled her to a great extent.. Although she didn't think much about it as the thing that unnerved her the most was conforming that this place is indeed a mystery that needs to be solved; from the guy who attacked her, to the seemingly sentient robots, the ghost-like puppet, and of course the bite of 87' and the case of the missing children that the workers were talking about..

 _For now, the only thing I can do to get closer to understanding any of these mysteries is to ask the night guard, because the animatronics, as friendly and accepting as they might seem, are probably still sceptical about me, so I should be more patient and make sure I avoid being doubted, make sure I get them to trust me.._

As she reasoned and made up a rational plan, the girl gave her mirror reflection a reassuring nod then walked out of the restrooms back to join the animatronic at the main area, making sure her expression would look as natural and happy as before.

-"Finally back, lil' ladyh, yer fine now?", Foxy approached her, tilting his head.

-"We were worried about you, you didn't seem so well..", Bonnie looked at her softly.

-"I am fine guys, thank you, and I'm really sorry for worrying you..", Genesis tried her best to make her smile look undoubtedly true.

-"Are you sure dear? You still look a bit pale..", Chica insisted, her tone was still uneasy.

-"Yeah yeah, absolutely.. Now let's eat before the pizzas get even colder!", the girl sprinted and took a seat at the table, and soon the animatronics gathered around and joined her, being back to their usual self, with Freddy still looking as emotionless as ever, maybe he was unconcerned, or maybe unconvinced, not even Genesis could tell, but she brushed it off as she was still unfamiliar with his personality, yes she could say they have personalities, being artificial or real wouldn't really matter, but it did intrigue her, and she'd soon know much more, she just had to wait for the night guard..

* * *

 **Hey there dear readers, I deeply apologise for taking this long, even I didn't expect that, but with the studies and sicknesses and lots of doctors and medicines, I didn't even have time to think elsewhere, let alone write, but I did try countless times and I ended up forgetting details and rewriting all over again.. But I can assure you that next time it won't take as much time summer break is hardly in three months and I'll be able to upload even weekly! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter I wanted it to be longer maybe to make it up for you but I was just too unfocused.. See ya soon ;) (As always I do revise all my chapters for spelling and typing mistakes so make sure you update the story).**


End file.
